Tanjoubi Omedetou, Toushirou!
by kuro lunatic
Summary: hari ini ultah hitsu... apa ya kado dari icchy? fic gaje buat ultah hitsu.... please R&R seme!hitsu.... maybe... -edited karena keteledoran author-


BLEACH © Kubo Tite

Tanjoubi Omedetou, Toushirou! © Kuro Lunatic

* * *

Toushirou meletakkan penanya di atas meja dan bersandar ke kursinya sambil memijit-mijit matanya pelan. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang kapten. Sementara di luar bulan telah bersinar redup, menggantikan matahari yang sebelumnya telah bersinar cerah seharian.

Toushirou ingin memejamkan matanya sejenak, tapi sebuah benda di atas mejanya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Benda itu adalah sebuah jam pasir, terbuat dari kaca dengan ukiran kayu di pinggirnya berbentuk naga. Benda tersebut pemberian dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Shinigami pengganti dari kota Karakura serta kekasih kapten divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Toushirou membalikkan jam tersebut dan memperhatikan butir-butir pasir yang jatuh perlahan. Ichigo memberikan jam tersebut sambil berkata...

_"Anggap saja sebagai penggantiku."_

Dan sampai sekarang Toushirou masih belum habis pikir, jelas-jelas Ichigo itu manusia sepertiga shinigami sepertiga hollow, g punya gen jam pasir sama sekali. Tapi Ichigo bilang supaya anggap benda itu sebagai pengganti dirinya... Masih menjadi misteri bagi seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou... Walau begitu, nggak salah juga kalimat Ichigo itu. Walaupun Toushirou nggak bisa nganggap jam pasir itu sebagai Ichigo, tapi dia selalu ngingat Ichigo tiap kali dia liat jam pasir itu.

Ukiran naga di jam tersebut mengingatkan Toushirou kepada Hyourinmaru. Dan setiap dia melihat butiran pasir yang jatuh, Toushirou selalu mengingat Ichigo. Rupanya, senyumannya, suaranya-

"WOY!!! TOUSHIROU!!!"

Sebuah suara yang volumenya nggak tanggung-tanggung gedenya mengganggu 'khayalan' Toushirou...

Kusaka, pemegang peringkat ketiga di divisi 10 sekaligus kawan lama Toushirou sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan gaya yang seolah-olah mengatakan kalau dia itu adalah seorang HERO... Fans berat Alfred dari Hetalia tuh...

"Kusaka... Kau.... UDAH AKU BILANG BERKALI-KALI, KALO MAU MASUK KETOK PINTU DULU!!!!" Toushirou berteriak nggak kalah besar dari Kusaka tadi. Kita bisa ngeliat urat-urat kemarahan di dahinya dengan jelas.

"Nggak apa-apa kan? Shinigami pengganti aja boleh masuk nggak ketok pintu. Malah sering masuk dari jendela..." jawab Kusaka ngasal.

"...dia beda..."

"EH? Toushirou pilih kasih! Curang!" Kusaka merajuk dengan gaya yang sangat mirip dengan Alfred dari hetalia... Kayaknya emang penggemar sejati...

"Aku nggak pilih kasih, dan sekarang KE-LU-AR!" Toushirou udah pasang tampang angker melebihi angkernya ibu Nobita waktu marah.

Karena emang nggak punya kepentingan, mau nggak mau Kusaka menciut juga ngeliat Toushirou yang kayak gitu. Jadi dia menuruti peritah Toushirou, keluar dari ruangan kapten saat itu juga.

"Gimana, Kusaka-san? Berhasil?" tanya seorang anak perempuan ketika Kusaka baru keluar dari ruangan yang sekarang udah kayak freezer....

Anak perempuan itu tingginya nggak terlalu beda dengan Toushirou, dan mukanya sangat mirip dengan kapten divisi 6, Kuchiki Byakuya. Dia adalah Mochizuki Asahi, wakil kapten divisi 5 dan juga anak angkat Byakuya. Semasa hidupnya dia adalah anak dari adik perempuan Byakuya. Asahi tetap memakai nama keluarganya, tidak memakai marga 'Kuchiki' karena beberapa alasan.

"Ya jelas nggaklah. Kau tadi dengar percakapan kami kan? Lagian dari reiatsunya ketauan kalo dia marah. Mana aku berani," jawab Kusaka sambil menggenggam tangan Asahi dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan Toushirou.

"Kan cuma basa-basi. Di mana-mana memang kayak gitu adegannya kok." Jawaban Asahi memang agak aneh, tapi kalo diliat dari contoh-contoh yang udah ada, alasannya cukup masuk akal juga.

"Jadi kita harus nunggu dia balik ke asrama dulu ya..."

Kusaka nyoba untuk meluk Asahi, tapi anaknya udah keburu menghindar. Jadi Kusaka cuma meluk udara kosong.

"Kalau gitu, nanti giliranku kan?" tanya Asahi.

"Ya. Jangan lupa, hilangkan reiatsumu. Dan kau tau bendanya yang mana kan?"

"Tentu... Kan aku yang ngusulin ini."

"Ya, ya... Aku tau... Sekarang kau mau kemana?"

Kusaka sekarang berhasil meluk Asahi, tapi sayang... Dengan badannya yang kecil, Asahi bisa lepas dari pelukan Kusaka.

"Sekarang aku mau balik ke rumah dulu. Kalo nggak, Byakuya-san pasti marah," jawab Asahi. Nggak memperdulikan Kusaka yang udah mewek-mewek karena nggak bisa peluk dia.

Meninggalkan Kusaka yang masih mewek, Asahi langsung bershunpo ke kediaman Kuchiki.

#---#---#---#

Menjelang matahari terbit, di divisi 10 masih belum terlihat adanya aktivitas. Tapi sebuah bayangan memasuki gedung divisi 10, menuju ruangan kapten.

Bayangan itu membuka pintu dengan perlahan, dan memasuki ruangan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Dia menatap sesuatu di atas meja kapten, Hitsugaya Toushirou dan mengambilnya.

Setelah memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya, bayangan itu pergi dan menjauh dari divisi 10.

#---#---#---#

Paginya, sebagai contoh teladan buat anak buahnya Toushirou udah tiba di divisi 10 pagi-pagi buta. Sebagai anak buah yang baik, hampir semua anggota divisi 10 juga datang cepat, kecuali dua orang yang selalu datang telat sampai-sampai Toushirou udah habis sabar buat ngasih tau mereka. Mereka adalah wakil kapten dan peringkat 3 di divisi 10, Matsumoto Rangiku dan Kusaka Soujirou.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, Taichou._" Setiap Toushirou berpapasan dengan anggota divisinya, kalimat itu selalu terucap dan dibalas oleh Toushirou dengan anggukan.

Di depan pintu ruangan kapten, Toushirou berhenti sebentar untuk mencari kunci ruangannya. Tapi anehnya Toushirou tak bisa memutar kuncinya. Karena heran, Toushirou medorong sedikit pintu ruangannya. Pintu itu terbuka.

_'Mungkin kemarin lupa kukunci...'_

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu percuma di depan pintu, Toushirou langsung masuk ke ruangan kapten tempat dia akan mengerjakan setumpukan dokumen yang gila-gilaan banyaknya. Dijamin, author gak akan bisa neyelesain satupun...

Toushirou langsung berjalan ke kursinya dan duduk menyandarkan diri. Di saat itu, dia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Benda yang seharusnya ada di ujung mejanya, di samping peralatan menulis miliknya, yaitu jam pasir pemberian Ichigo nggak ada.

.

..

...

"KUSAKAAAAAA!!!!!"

Yaph, yang pertama kali terpikirkan oleh Toushirou : Kusaka yang mengambilnya. Kusaka yang lagi jalan menuju ke ruangan Toushirou pasti denger. Wong satu divisi pasti kedengaran kok. Karena itu rutinitas tiap hari, gak ada lagi anggotanya yang kaget. Cuma heran aja karena biasanya yang nama yang diteriakin kapten mereka bukan 'Kusaka', melainkan 'Matsumoto'.

"Ada apa, Toushirou? Orang baru datang, belum sempat bikin salah apa-apa udah diteriakin." Kusaka yang baru datang berjalan masuk ke kantor Toushirou.

"Kau ngambil jam pasirku, kan? Ngaku aja!"

"Eh? Kok aku yang disalahin? Aku baru datang juga. Memangnya kenapa?"

"HILANG, OON! Untuk apa aku nanya kalo masih ada di sini?" Toushirou betul-betul histeris.

"Terus?"

"'TERUS?' APANYA? BANTU AKU CARI!"

Alhasil, selama dua jam ke depan Kusaka jadi babu Toushirou buat nyari jam pasir yang ilang ntu.

"Toushirou, biasanya juga kalau kau kehilangan barang, gak dicari sampai segininya... Emang jam itu berharga, ya?" tanya Kusaka yang udah kecapekan jadi babu Toushirou.

"Ah... Itu... Er..." Toushirou menggumam nggak jelas sambil _blushing_. Jadinya dia nggak sadar kalo Kusaka udah senyum mencurigakan.

"TAICHOU~ ANDA DIPANGGIL SOUTAICHOU~" Tanpa Assalamualaikum, permisi, atau salam apapun, Matsumoto yang baru datang udah teriak-teriak pake volume super gede.

Awalnya pengen marah-marah, tapi karena kedatangan Matsumoto bikin Toushirou selamat dari pertanyaan Kusaka, dia nggak jadi marah.

"Kusaka, aku ke tempat Soutaichou dulu. Lanjutkan cari, tapi jangan ada seorangpun yang tau!" Toushirou memberi perintah dan langsung bershunpo menuju divisi 1.

"Sukses, kan?" tanya Matsumoto kepada Kusaka dengan senyum... mencurigakan.

"Yaph. Sangat sukses. Sekarang tinggal 'nyulik' 'dia'..." jawab Kusaka dengan senyum yang nggak kalah mencurigakannya.

#---#---#---#

"Soutaichou, ada apa anda memanggilku?" Toushirou bertanya dengan sopan.

"Cucuku..." Toushirou mengernyit mendengar panggilan Soutaichou.

_'Dari kapan aku jadi cucu ni kakek tua? Aku cuma cucu dari Baa-chan, tau! Gak sudi jadi cucu ni kakek tua...' _Toushirou bergumam dalam hati.

"...Aku ingin kau mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen ini, tapi dokumen ini tak boleh dibawa keluar. Kau harus mengerjakannya di sini dan tak boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini sebelum dokumen-dokumennya selesai," sambung Soutaichou.

"_Wakarimashita_."

Toushirou berjalan menuju meja yang sudah dipersiapkan, lengkap dengan perlatan tulis dan teh hijau. Dia melihat tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dia kerjakan. Dia mengambil dokumen yang berada di paling atas tumpukan. Di dokumen itu tertulis pertanyaan :

'Sebuah bank memberikan bunga sebesar 12% setahun. Dalam waktu 4 bulan seorang nasabah menerima bunga sebesar Rp 12.000,-. Besar modal awal yang disimpan adalah...'

Toushirou cengo. Bukannya dia nggak bisa jawab, tapi kenapa Soutaichou kasih dia dokumen kayak gini? Perasaan gak ada hubugannya dengan pekerjaan Toushirou sebagai kapten divisi 10. Terus di dokumen itu pake mata uang Rp, rupiah... Sedangkan Soul Society nggak pake rupiah...

"Ada apa, cucuku?" tanya Soutaichou yang menyadari bengongnya Toushirou.

"Soutaichou... Apa anda... Tak salah memberikan dokumen?" Toushirou berkata ragu-ragu sambil menyodorkan dokumen berisi soal matematika yang dia baca tadi.

Hening sejenak...

"Ah! Maafkan aku, cucu. Ini soal Try Out murid kelas 9 SMP N 1 Banda Aceh," jawab Soutaichou "Sasakibe, tolong kau bawakan dokumen yang benar."

Toushirou _sweatdrop_. _'Buat apa Soutaichou punya soal Try Out? Lagian aku bukan cucumu!'_

Tak berapa lama, Sasakibe datang membawa dokumen-dokumen yang benar dan menyerahkannya kepada Toushirou.

"Cucuku, kau akan berada di dalam ruangan ini sampai dokumen-dokumen itu selesai. Jangan kau keluar ruangan sebelum menyelesaikan semuanya!" perintah Soutaichou sebelum meninggalkan Toushirou di dalam ruangan di divisi 1 itu sendirian.

Setelah Soutaichou pergi, Toushirou melihat dokumen baru yang diberikan Sasakibe. Dokumen itu berisi tugas Toushirou yang sebetulnya : membuat laporan tentang acara _'Shinigami Saikyou POWER Katteisen' _beberapa bulan sebelumnya... Walaupun merasa agak aneh, Toushirou tetap mengerjakan tugasnya.

#---#---#---#

*Kediaman Kurosaki, Gensei*

Ichigo, si pemilik rambut duren berwarna oranye terlihat lagi guling-guling di kasurnya.

"Kasih, nggak, kasih, nggak.... AARRRGGHH!!"

"BERISIK!"

Gumaman yang disusul teriakan milik Ichigo dihentikan secara kasar oleh Kuchiki Rukia dengan cara ngelempar novel Harry Potter and the Orde of the Phoenix a.k.a jilid 5 hard-cover ke Ichigo. Sungguh cara yang nggak patut dicontoh...

"RUKIA! Apa-apaan, sih? Sakit, tau!" Ichigo marah-marah. Tapi anehnya dia keliatan baik-baik aja setelah dihantam sama novel dengan jumlah halaman kurang lebih 1200 + hard-covernya...

"KAU BERISIK, TAU! Nggak liat apa aku lagi mendesain baju buat Chappy?!" Rukia balas marah. "Kalo mau kasih, kasih aja terus! Kalo nggak mau, ya udah jangan ribut!"

"Tapi gimana kalo dia nggak mau terima? Gimana kalo dia marah?" tanya Ichigo bertubi-tubi.

"Gak akan deh. Kalo Kurosaki-san yang kasih pasti dia terima," ujar sebuah suara yang asalnya dari... jendela? "_Konnichiwa, _Kurosaki-san."

"Asahi? Ada apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Ichigo yang merasa aneh melihat Asahi di _Gensei, _di rumah Ichigo lagi.

Bukan cuma karena Shinigami berperingkat tinggi nggak boleh keluar _Seireitei _seenaknya, tapi juga karena sifat _protective _Byakuya yang nggak biarin anak angkatnya itu dekat-dekat dengan Ichigo.

"Kami datang untuk membawamu ke Soul Society," jawab Kusaka yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Jangan banyak bicara, ikut aja. Asahi..." balas Kusaka. Asahi mengangguk.

"_Gomen ne, _Kurosaki-san. _Bakudou no ichi, Sai!_"

Kidou yang dilancarkan oleh Asahi sukses bikin Ichigo nggak bisa gerak. Kusaka langsung ngangkut Ichigo kayak orang manggul karung beras. Setelah itu, Asahi membuka _Senkaimon _yang langsung dimasuki oleh Kusaka dan Rukia dalam wujud shinigami disusul oleh Asahi. Sementara Ichigo masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

#---#---#---#

*Divisi 1*

Toushirou sudah menyelesaikan semua laporan yang ditugaskan Soutaichou. Walaupun dia merasa kalau ada beberapa laporan yang agak janggal.

Sebelum sempat Toushirou meninggalkan ruangan divisi 1, seekor _Jigoku Chou _menghampirinya. Tugas baru dari Soutaichou, Toushirou diperintahkan untuk membantu divisi 4.

Dengan helaan nafas, Toushirou langsung bershunpo ke divisi 4...

#---#---#---#

*Divisi 10*

Di divisi ini, entah kenapa terlihat sangat sibuk. Para anggotanya berseliweran kesana-kemari. Kusaka dan Asahi langsung menuju ke ruangan kapten divisi itu dengan Ichigo yang masih dipanggul Kusaka. Sementara Rukia menemui Renji.

BRUGH!

Sesampai di ruangan kapten, Ichigo dijatuhkan dengan sangat nggak berkeprimanusiaan oleh Kusaka. Karena daripada dibilang 'dijatuhin' lebih tepat 'dilempar'...

"APA-APAAN SIH? SAKIT, TAU!!" Normal aja buat Ichigo untuk marah-marah. Wong dia dilempar. Mana suara waktu dia mendarat juga 'nggak banget'.

"_Gomen ne, _Kurosaki-san," ujar Asahi sembari melepas kidounya.

Ichigo spontan salah tingkah. Yang dia bentak Kusaka, tapi Asahi yang minta maaf...

"Eh, nggak apa-apa kok... Kalian untuk apa bawa aku kemari?" tanya Ichigo yang masih agak salah tingkah.

"Fufufu, pertanyaan bodoh," jawab Matsumoto yang nongol entah dari mana.

"Nggak mungkin kau lupa dengan ultah Toushirou, kan?" kata Kusaka.

"Nggak mungkin aku lupa! Hari ini, kan?" balas Ichigo.

"Karena itu, kau harus berterimakasih kepada kami! Kami membantumu untuk lebih mudah bertemu dengan Toushirou!" ujar Kusaka.

"Tapi caranya kan nggak usah kayak gini! Kalo dibilang aku juga pasti datang kok."

"Nggak bisa! Soalnya kalo gitu nggak bisa liat muka bengongnya Ichigo-kun," ujar Matsumoto.

Ichigo menghela nafas. Dia memang paling nggak bisa kalo udah adu argumen dengan Matsumoto, jadi dia pilih diam aja.

"Terus? Rencana kalian apa?"

#---#---#---#

Toushirou berjalan pelan, dia betul-betul capek hari ini... Tugas yang diberikan Unohana di divisi 4 betul-betul menguras tenaganya. Ketika sadar, matahari sudah hampir terbenam di ufuk Barat.

Dengan langkah sangat pelan, Toushirou memasuki divisi 10. Dia kelihatan nggak bersemangat, karena masih memikirkan soal jam pasir yang hilang.

_'Kalo aku bilang ke Ichigo, dia marah nggak ya?' _pikir Toushirou, _'Jangan! Walaupun dia nggak marah, dia pasti kecewa karena aku ngilangin jam pasir itu... Malam ini akan kucoba mencarinya lagi...'_

Belum juga Toushirou sempat memasuki gedung divisi 10, dia disergap dari belakang dan ditutup matanya.

"Mmhh!!" Toushirou berontak.

"Sshh, _Sukoshi dake damatte yo, Toushirou._" Sebuah suara berbisik di telinga Toushirou. Dia kenal suara itu, suara Kusaka.

Tapi untuk apa Kusaka menyergapnya seperti ini?

Toushirou dibawa ke suatu tempat, tapi dia nggak bisa nebak dia dibawa ke mana. Kan matanya ditutup.

"Kita sampai. Toushirou, buka matamu perlahan ketika ak membuka penutup matamu ya," ucap Kusaka.

Karena nggak tau mau diapain, Toushirou nurut aja. Dia membuka matanya perlahan, dan melihat... ruang latihan divisi 10 yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa. Ada sebuah cake besar di tengah ruangan, semua kapten dan wakil kapten berkumpul, ditambah dengan semua anggota divisi 10.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou, Hitsugaya-taichou_!" ujar semuanya serempak.

Toushirou bengong... Dia sendiri nggak ingat kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya.

"Ini semua... Kalian persiapkan?" tanya Toushirou tak percaya.

"Yap. Tapi ini belum semua, Toushirou!" jawab Asahi menghampiri Toushirou dan Kusaka.

Matsumoto mematikan lampu di ruang tersebut, sehingga hanya cahaya bulan yang menjadi penerang ruangan itu.

"Kagutsuchi..."

"Hyourinmaru..."

Kusaka dan Asahi mengucapkan nama zanpakutou mereka serempak. Butiran-butiran es kecil berjatuhan diiringi dengan bunga-bunga api. Baik butiran es maupun bunga api itu tidak terasa dingin ataupun panas dan langsung menghilang ketika menyentuh sesuatu. Butiran-butiran es memantulkan cahaya dari bunga api, bersinar di dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang menyusup masuk.

"..._k__irei_..." Toushirou bergumam.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou, Toushirou._" Kusaka dan Asahi mengucapkannya bersamaan.

"Toushirou, ini kukembalikan." Asahi meletakkan sebuah kotak di tangan kanan Toushirou.

"Dan ini hadiah dari kami." Kusaka meletakkan kotak lain di tangan sebelahnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Toushirou sambil memperhatikan kotak yang diberikan Asahi.

"Coba aja buka," jawab Asahi.

Toushirou membuka bungkusan kotak yang diberikan Asahi perlahan. Di balik bungkusan itu terdapat kotak kaca bening, dan di dalam kotak kaca itu...

"**KA-LI-AN**..." Toushirou mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan, sementara Kusaka dan Asahi cuma cengar-cengir kayak orang nggak bersalah.

"Jangan marah dulu, Toushirou. Kami punya alasan buat ngambil itu," bela Kusaka.

Tapi gimana juga Toushirou nggak marah, jam pasirnya betulan diambil Kusaka. Padahal dia seharian capek mikirin nasib jam pasir itu. Walaupun dia lega karena jam pasirnya nggak kenapa-napa.

"Apa alasan kalian?" tanya Toushirou, masih dengan aura menyeramkan.

JPRET!

Suara kamera bersamaan dengan sinar _flash _menjawab pertanyaan Toushirou. Yoruichi yang tumben-tumbenan ada di Soul Society nyengir di samping Toushirou sambil memegang kamera digital.

1.

2..

3...

"**KALIAN!!!!!!!!!!!**"

#---#---#---#

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Toushirou bisa tenang dan pesta ulang tahun Toushirou dimulai. Foto-foto Toushirou yang telah diambil rencananya akan dijual untuk menambah kas _Josei Shinigami Kyoukai_. Toushirou tentu aja protes, tapi karena Soutaichou ngasih izin, dia nggak bisa protes lagi...

Selama pesta berlangsung banyak yang mengucapkan selamat kepada Toushirou. Dia senang mendapatkan ucapan selamat walau tak diperlihatkan. Tapi dibandingkan ucapan selamat dari semua orang, hanya ucapan selamat dari satu orang yang ingin Toushirou dengar.

Bukan berarti Toushirou tak menghargai ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya dan anak buahnya. Tapi dia sangat ingin mendengar ucapan itu dari _dia_.

_Dia _yang sangat jarang Toushirou temui karena tuntutan pekerjaan. _Dia _yang sangat mengerti Toushirou. _Dia _yang sangat mencintai dan dicintai Toushirou...

#---#---#---#

Toushirou berjalan pelan ke kantornya. Kepalanya terasa berat karena _sake _yang dipaksakan Matsumoto kepadanya. Toushirou yang tak biasa minum _sake _jelas jadi seperti ini.

Dia membuka pintu tanpa tenaga. Setelah menutup pintunya, Toushirou baru menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berada di meja tempat dia bekerja setiap hari. Karena pandangannya agak kabur, Toushirou memerlukan waktu untuk mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

Setelah pandangannya terfokus, Toushirou mentap tak percaya kepada orang yang juga balas menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Ichi...go?" ucap Toushirou pelan.

Ichigo bangkit dari kursi yang dia duduki, berjalan ke arah Toushirou dan memeluknya erat.

"Ya, ini aku Toushirou," bisik Ichigo lembut.

Ichigo berlutut di hadapan Toushirou dan menggenggam kedua tangan Toushirou.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou_..." Ichigo menatap lurus ke mata Tosuhirou, lalu mencium punggung tangan Toushirou, "_Hime-sama_."

Muka Toushirou memerah, dan dia baru menyadari bahwa di jari manis tangan kirinya sekarang telah melingkar sebuah cincin perak dengan batu berwarna _teal_.

"Ichigo, ini..."

"Hadiah ulang tahun dariku. Semoga kau menyukainya, Tou-"

Ucapan Ichigo terputus karena sepasang bibir mungil mengunci mulutnya untuk berbicara. Setelah beberapa lama, barulah Toushirou melepaskan bibir Ichigo dengan napas agak tersengal.

Toushirou lalu duduk di sofa, membelekangi Ichigo. Terang aja Ichigo bingung dengan perubahan sikap Toushirou. Diapun ikut duduk di sofa, di belakang Toushirou dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apakah kau tak suka aku ke sini?" tanya Ichigo setengah berbisik.

"Bukan begitu... Kenapa kau datang dan tak langsung menemuiku?"

Ichigo agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Toushirou. Karena biasanya Toushirou tak pernah mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan. _'Mungkin Rangiku-san memaksanya minum _sake_...'_

"Maafkan aku... Kusaka, Asahi, dan Rangiku-san ingin memberika kejutan untukmu, jadi aku disuruh menunggu di sini," jawab Ichigo sambil mencium rambut Toushirou.

Toushirou tak berbicara apa-apa dan hanya berbalik untuk menghadap Ichigo. Dia membawa bibir mungilnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir Ichigo. Sambil mencium Ichigo, Toushirou membaringkan tubuh Ichigo di sofa yang mereka duduki, sehingga Toushirou berada di atas Ichigo.

Toushirou melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Ichigo dan menciumi leher Ichigo hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Mmh... Toushirou... Apa kau-"

"Diam aja, Ichigo. Kali ini biarkan aku yang melakukannya."

Ichigo terdiam sesuai dengan perintah Toushirou. Dia akan membiarkan Toushirou melakukan apapun sesukahatinya malam ini karena Toushirou sebagai seme juga tak buruk.

#---#---#---#

Sementara itu, tanpa Ichigo dan Toushirou sadari, di luar ruangan terdapat empat orang fujoshi yang asyik mengintipi mereka berdua sedari tadi. Mereka adalah Asahi, Rukia, Matsumoto, dan Yoruichi.

Empat orang tersebut memegang sebuah _recorder _untuk merekam 'aktivitas' yang terjadi di dalam ruang kapten divisi 10 itu.

Sementara Kusaka dan Renji yang merhatiin para fujoshi itu cuma bisa merasa simpati kepada pasangan yang _privacy-_nya diusik...

* * *

N/B :

GOMEN!!!!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Di yang sebelumnya ada kesalahan....

Harusnya Kusaka itu third seat di divisi 10, bukannya kapten divisi 5....

Aku nggak sadar nulis `kapten divisi 5` karena di Changin` itu pangkat Kusaka.....

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf... m(_ _)m

Semua murni karena kecerobohan aku....

R&R fanfic aku yang lainnya juga ya~ *promosi mode*

JANGAN TEKAN TOMBOL CLOSE / BACK SEBELUM REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
